Consequences
by Katrinka1
Summary: Now redited and revised! Warning: AU Kim has been hiding a secret, a secret that now threatens to turn her whole world upside down. Can Ron or anyone help her? Or will she close herself off from everyone?
1. Denial

A/N: Ok, after all this time, I'm finally come back to this story. To put it simply, I got writer's block and very, very caught up with everything else going on in my life. I got to thinking and decided to give this story another go. Why? Because I rediscovered my love for the show and hated the idea of leaving this unfinished. It'll be pretty much the same story, with some tweaks here and there. Hopefully it'll turn out cleaner and better than before : )

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, only this story.

Chapter 1: Denial

K im opened her eyes slowly, sucking in a deep breath, as she traced her finger over the small plastic stick. She was currently curled up in a ball on the floor of her bathroom, trying to sort out her meddled and panicked thoughts. Anyone looking at her would have been shocked; she didn't resemble the strong, confident, cheerful girl she normally was, she looked more like a terrified child.

"You can do this Kim, you can do this."

With the test in her hands…

The _pregnancy _test.

She shuddered, pulling the test stick to her chest and shutting her eyes tightly, blocking any tears from squeezing out.

'_Please God, please, I'm too young, I'm only sixteen, it's too soon….'_

"I can't be…. I just can't be pregnant," she whispered aloud, her voice trailing off into silence. "It's impossible."

'_But you very well could be…. and if you **are**, you'll be carrying **his **baby….'_ A tiny voice in her mind hissed at her.'

Scrunching her eyes shut even tighter, she gritted her teeth and tried to ignore the images flickering across her eyes…. disgusting, **dirty **things, things she wanted to forget. She clamped her forehead, and rubbed at it furiously with her hand, as if that action could wash the awful images away.

_'Stop it, stop it, stop it! It think about it, I don't want to remember…'_

She'd tried very hard to make herself forget, because letting go would be such relief. She hadn't told one single person about it, not even Ron, her best friend in the whole world.

Flashback

Kim sat slumped in her seat at Bueno Nacho, looking pale and exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. She was playing with her paper napkin anxiously, completely ignoring the plate of food before her. Before she could stop herself, her eyes began to cloud with tears.

_'I can't fall apart now, not on the first day Ron comes home. This is all my fault.'_

For the past few days, she had barely been able to eat or sleep, all thoughts of **it **constantly in her mind. She'd been coming out of her room only sparingly, telling her parents she was feeling under the weather. She's sworn to herself that she'd never tell anyone, not even her best friend.

"KP!"

She looked up to see Ron walking toward her with a huge grin oh his face. He'd been visiting family out of state for a few days, and she hadn't been speaking to him or returning his calls. He plopped himself down at the table, chatting incessantly while Rufus popped out of his pocket and giving a loud yelp of "CHEESE!", proceeded to devour Kim's untouched meal.

"….I was trying to tell you all this days ago, how come you haven't been picking up the Kimmunicator? Anyway, I had to baby-sit my cousin Sean, it was a **nightmare**, and I'm telling that kid is sick!"

Ron continued to rant about some evil trick the Sean pulled involving his iguana, before pausing and finally taking a good look at Kim. She wasn't smiling or looking remotely happy. In fact she looked pale, even a little puffy around her eyes.

"Kim what's wrong? You don't look so good, everything ok?"

"No, I'm…fine Ron. I've just been feeling a little sick and I've missed you," she fibbed, feeling guilty at the concerned look on his face. It was better this way, this way, Ron didn't need to know and he shouldn't have to know.

Ever.

"You sure about that? You don't look too hot; I was kinda freaked for a minute. We better get some nacos in you!" Giving her a reassuring smile, he got up to order.

"If anything is bugging you though, you'll tell me though right? Promise?" He looked at her so innocently, so trusting.

"I promise, don't worry. Everything's fine. I'm ok."

End flashback

But after a while, she started getting sick, throwing up, and her period stopped. At first she was dismissive, telling herself that is was only stress or the flu. But it didn't go away, it only started to get worse, and then she had started to really get worried.

She'd tried so hard to go on with her life, she'd thrown herself into school, cheerleading, and saving the world even more than she used to. It almost worked, and with her mind so busy, she didn't have to think or remember, she could act like the carefree girl she used to be. The happy façade had even fooled herself a little, and she thought she'd be able to put it behind her.

'_Now you'll have to tell Ron.'_

Gathering her nerves, she dropped the test into the toilet, and then sank back against the door, breathing deeply. It wouldn't take long, just a couple of minutes, but right now, it the second felt like days.

How much longer? It seems like it's taking forever…."

She picked at the skin around her thumb, wishing she could she just run away and forget about what the results were. Unable to wait, she fished it out and gawked at it, then dropped it, unable to take her eyes off it in her horror.

Two little lines.

Two.

**Positive**.

_'Oh no…'_

She swallowed the enormous lump in her throat, her mind feeling very fuzzy and disoriented. She, Kim Possible, was going to have a baby.

_'You think this is bad? Imagine what it's going to be like, telling everyone. Ron, Monique, your parents, everybody at school …they'll know you lied. You said everything was fine when it wasn't'_ The little voice spoke up.

Kim clutched her abdomen, feeling fear and dread well up inside her. She had a **baby** growing her inside her, another **life**. She was going to be a _mother_. It was a scary thought, scarier than any madman or super villain she'd ever gone up against.

_'I can't be a mom; I can barely handle being around the tweebs. How am I going to raise a child?'_

She looked down at her stomach and pondered a way out of her predicament. But there was no easy solution. Kim Possible had found her self in a sitch she wouldn't be able to get out of so easily.

A/N: I Don't know if anyone will bother rereading it but I do feel better about the revised version and no matter how busy I get, I WILL FINISH THIS! I changed Ron's trip from Norway to a simple family vacation, because the whole aspect of him going to Norway confused some people and with ASiT, it got a little wonky, so this is better.


	2. Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of its characters. Don't sue.

A couple of hours later, Kim had dazedly moved from the bathroom back to her bedroom, where she collapsed on her bed, with the test still clenched tightly in her fist. Her mind was rushing with so many terrifying thoughts, yet she all she could do was sit on her bed and stare numbly at the test.

"I have to get an abortion," she whispered to herself, feeling herself grow cold and empty at her words.

While she herself was pro-choice, Kim had always believed that she could never kill her own child, no matter the circumstances. Now, she could truly understand how it felt, carrying a child she didn't want and couldn't have.

As much as she hated to admit it, there was only one person she could turn to now. And she shuddered as, she dug the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and dialed for Ron. After several tense seconds that seemed like hours he answered.

"Heya KP! What's up, Drakken on the loose again?" He had a big smile on his face, looking relaxed and easygoing as always

She bit her lip hard, trying to work up the nerve to spit out her words before she lost her courage. "No Ron…I-I need to tell you something. Could you come over now? It's really important." She held her breath as she waited for him to answer, and studied his innocent, unknowing face.

"Sure Kim I'll be over there in a sec. Is something wrong? You look upset." Her stomach lurched horribly with guilt. "Yeah there actually is, I need you. Could you

just come over now?" With that she logged off before he could say another word.

'I can't believe I dragged Ron into this. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened.'

Fear and uncertainty welled up as she pictured Ron finding out she was pregnant. He really had no idea what he was in for. She knew deep down that Ron was her best friend no matter what, and that he would be there for her through all of her obstacles but, but a tiny part of her was fearful. What if he hated her, thought she was a slut?

She stood up and looked down to see that the pregnancy test was still lying where she had carelessly discarded it. She picked it up and ran her eyes over it again. There was no mistaking the two little lines. Cradling it her chest, she grasped it very tightly, and closed her eyes. Eventually, she heard the faint sound of the door opening and a call of "Hello?" from downstairs.

Keeping her eyes shut, she gave a small shudder, not wanting to see Ron as he came in and wishing she could just disappear. A knock on her doorway caused her to open her eyes and took in Ron standing before her.

"Kim! What's wrong did something happen?"

Ron looked a little out of breath like he had run all the way to her house. She felt guilty again as she stared as his worried face. "Ron…I have to tell you something", she admitted as she fiddled with the test. She took a deep breath and held the stick out to him. "Here." He took it and turned it over in his hands, confusion written all over his face.

"Kim I don't understand. What is this?"

Ron had no idea what Kim was meaning when she said she had to tell him something. He had the feeling it must be bad because of her tone and expression. But as he looked over the test, realization settled in as he realized what he was holding. A pregnancy test with two little lines. Positive.

"Kim is this a pregnancy test? Who's is it?" He looked at her face. Shame, guilt and despair were written all over his face. It had to be…No. 'It can't be.' But the look on her face said otherwise and the way she hung her head.

"Kim…is this _yours_?" Ron's voice came out in a hoarse tone. Kim was pregnant. His very best friend was having a baby.

"Yes…it is," Ron's mouth was open and he had an expression of disbelief on his face. "I'm sorry."

Ron suddenly felt completely overwhelmed and he sank to the floor. "Kim how long have you known this?" Kim swallowed, fighting to keep her voice steady. " I found out today…I needed to…I _had _to tell you...I-I…" Finally the dam broke and tears streamed down Kim's face. She heaved a huge sob and slid down beside him. "I'm sorry…if I could go back I never, ever…" she broke off and let out another sob. Ron stared, shocked, until reason took over and he put an arm around Kim. "It's okay KP you don't have to cry." His own words shocked him. Of course there was reason to cry.

Kim's shoulders shook as she blubbered like a little girl, while Ron hovered around her awkwardly, shocked and feeling unsure as how to comfort her. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her in any sort of state like this. After a while and some encouraging from Ron, her wailing quieted and she sat limply. After waiting several minutes he took his chance to talk to Kim again.

"Kim do you know how far along you are? You don't look pregnant but have you suspected anything for a while?"

Kim let out a sniffle. "I'm almost three months now…but I've been feeling a little off for a few weeks…I really hoped it was something else, like I had the flu." She sniffled again. "I had to know for sure if I was pregnant or not so I took the test. And I saw it was positive." She let out another cry and buried her face in her hands.

Ron felt himself sicken with his own guilt. He'd known Kim hadn't really been feeling well but he had assumed she was only sick. He never, _ever_ could have imagined she was pregnant.

And almost three whole months as well.

"Um Kim, I don't want to intrude but uh, whose the father?"

She turned away, sucking her breath in sharply. A few more tears oozed out her eyes and she stared at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

"I-I can't tell you."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. Why was the parentage such a secret? He wanted to ask her but he was feeling so awful for her already he decided not to say anything. Most likely, he reasoned, she hadn't even told the father or her parents yet. She had found out only today after all.

"Well have you thought about what you're going to do at all?"

Kim's eyes wandered away and she stared very hard at one spot on the carpet. "I'm going to get an abortion Ron", she whispered, her voice quivering.

"Huh? An abortion? But can you really do that? You'd be killing your baby!"

Lifting her eyes to his face, she nervously picked at her thumbnail. While she had been thinking just the thing, she had been trying to tell herself that it was the only thing she could do. She couldn't have a baby. She wasn't far along at all…it was a tiny fetus, just a fetus. The only sign that it was there was the slight swelling of her stomach, noticeable only to her.

"Ron I can't have a baby, I'm only sixteen. I'm still practically a kid. I'm not married, I don't have a job and I still live with my parents. Having a baby would be too much."

Ron paused as he tried to process all the information. Kim was pregnant. And she wanted to have an abortion. This was definitely not the Kim he knew. But she was still his best friend and he had to be there for her.

"Okay KP. I'm not sure how this will end up but I know we'll get through this somehow." He leaned over and hugged her, trying to quiet her and ignore the tears that had started to course down her face again. He would be there no matter what she decided.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter and are still following this after all this time. Have I been procrastinating and busy with everything else going on in my life? Oh yeah. But this story's not gonna stop until I finish cranking everything out.

Joe Stoppinghem: Thank you. Good to hear that it's going ok so far.

Swiglo3000: Thank you. I'd like to think so too and as far other changes…..we'll see

Triaxx2: Good to seee you're still reading this, after so long. Yep, that aspect of the story will remain the same….but there will be differences.

Jordan: Thanks Jo

Zardoz101: Thank you and will do!


End file.
